


DBH sketchbook

by Velvet_Velour



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Age Inquisition AU, Fanart, Inquisitor Markus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour
Summary: fanarts onlyvarious drawings of DBH charactersmostly Markus x Simon, check each chapter for more information





	1. Markus x Simon - other PL600 models

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on my [tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/meganecosplay/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if other PL600 models are attracted to Markus because they feel Simon's love.  
> The line is from Battlestar Galactica.


	2. Inquisitor Markus - Detroit Become Human x Dragon Age Inquisition AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus leads the Inquisition with the help of his three advisors, Commander North, Spymaster Josh and Ambassador Simon.

 

 


End file.
